


I Do Not Believe That Those Wolverines Have Ever Been To Medical School

by ComedyandTragedy



Category: All New Wolverine, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bullets, Gen, Missing Scene, Semi accurate descriptions of surgery, Sibling Bonding, medical violence, semi graphic descriptions of blood and internal anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComedyandTragedy/pseuds/ComedyandTragedy
Summary: Deleted scene from ANW 30 in which Gabby and Daken bond by cutting murmursa bullets out of Laura.





	I Do Not Believe That Those Wolverines Have Ever Been To Medical School

“Did you tell the old man to guard the door?” Gabby asked when her brother came back into the room.

“He’s out there right now,” Daken replied. “Are you sure you don’t want him in here helping?”

“I don’t know when the last time he washed his claws was,” Gabby said. “Unlike me, Laura feels pain, and if she goes septic and has to purge a nasty infection, it’ll hurt. Also, I don’t like him.”

Daken smiled slightly. “Murdered by your own father. You and I both.”

Gabby made a face. “Not my actual father,” she said. “Can you bring me the backpack?”

Daken retrieved the bag. “I’m not your bellhop.” 

“You aren’t the one attached to another person,” Gabby remarked, holding up her arm to reveal plastic tubing snaking out of the crook of her elbow.

Daken blinked. “What the hell are you doing?”

“It’ll be easier to see if Laura’s healing factor is functioning again if she has some blood in her veins,” Gabby said, pointing to where the tube entered Laura’s arm. “We can have visual evidence this way. If she stops bleeding, it means we got a bullet out.”

Daken cocked his head. “That makes sense. Did you learn that in the lab?”

Gabby shook her head. “They didn’t know I had a healing factor, so no. I saw this on some medical drama.”

“Dear god,” Daken said. “You definitely got the crazy gene.”

“And you didn’t?” Gabby responded. “Hand me the bag.” She pulled the silk belt of a kimono out of the bag and handed it to Daken. “Tie this on your face. That way if you sneeze or pass out and face plant in Laura’s intestines, you don’t get your germs all over.”

Daken froze. “When did you see someone face plant…”

“Same show,” Gabby said. “Without a healing factor, the guy didn’t replenish his blood on his own, so after most of it went into the patient, he passed out and landed in her…”

“Don’t you need a face cover too?” Daken asked, ending the intestinal face plant discussion.

“Obviously,” Gabby said, pulling out a black mask that covered her mouth and nose. She put it on and looked up at Daken.

“Gah,” Daken said, slightly startled. 

“What? Is there still blood on it?” Gabby asked.

“No,” Daken said pointedly. “You look like you killed my mother.” Daken looked at his sister, who seemed confused. “You don’t get it. Right. Ask Laura later. So, what’s the first step?”

“Make a cut over the entrance wounds,” Gabby said, unsheathing her claws. “Then dig.”

Daken mad a cut over a bullet wound in Laura’s shoulder. “So what do you do when you aren’t fighting people,” he asked his sister.

Gabby shrugged. “Fighting takes a lot of time,” she said. “Sleeping. Walking Johnathan. Watching movies from Wade’s list of What I Missed When Growing In A Stasis Pod. Sorting my weapons. Shredding up brochures from the Academy. Tracing any possible leads on escaped Alchemax scientists. Sometimes I help Wade mess with Peter Parker, cause Wade knows his bodyguard. What about you? Do you do anything besides fight people?”

Daken held back a laugh. “I had a run in with Iceman recently. Misunderstanding involving an academy runaway. I was going to let him follow me to Madripoor, show him something really really boring, then take him back to the academy after proving that life outside of it isn’t all that great. But I guess Iceman thought there was a kidnapping.”

“You didn’t think to clear that with anyone?” Gabby asked her brother, raising an eyebrow.

“If I had, I wouldn’t have gotten to dance with Iceman.”

“Daken! Did you hit on Bobby?”

“How do you know what hitting on is?”

Gabby would have responded to that, but the bullet she was removing from Laura’s side suddenly dislodged, and the artery it was stopping spurted into her face. The spurt eventually slowed to a trickle then a stop as the artery healed.

“See?” Gabby said, turning to Daken. “Now we know for sure that that wound is all healed.” 

Daken agreed, but he wasn’t going to say that to the girl who had blood covering her entire front. 

“How many more are there?” Daken asked instead.

Gabby examined the table. “There’s one more on her hip on your side, and then the one in the sternum.”

“Let me get the one in the hip and we’ll do the sternum together,” Daken said. “If the bullet hit the aorta, one of us will have to pull the thing out while the other makes sure her entire blood content doesn’t wind up on you.”

“At this point, I think all the blood in her system is mine,” Gabby said. “And I don’t care about getting blood on me.”

“Yeah,” Daken huffed, “but you don’t have any extra clothes.”

“I once wore a blood stained dress with two stab wounds in it for a week on end and Laura didn’t care.”

“Yeah, well Laura is unconscious right now, and as long as she I’m assuming sibling guardian.”

“Legally neither of you are technically my guardian.”

“Don’t say that around any social workers,” Daken said as he placed the bullet on the table. “Back to the point: you can’t run around in a blood stained hoodie.”

“What would you pick out for me then,” Gabby asked, moving her claw toward the sternum wound, “a silk bomber jacket?”

“Don’t make any cuts yet,” Daken warned, causing Gabby to pull her hand back. “One, that is not all I wear, two, you get to pick something out. I’m not evil.” Daken swore he heard his sister say “debatable” under her breath.

“Fine,” Gabby said at last, rolling her eyes. “You owe me anyway after running around wearing my favorite pajamas and getting them ripped.”

“Deal,” Daken said. “Ok. I’ll get the bullet, and you make sure to keep the bleeding under control.”

“Got it,” Gabby replied. Daken cut into Laura’s chest and found where the bullet was.”

“Yeah, it hit the top of the aorta,” he said. “Gabby, get ready.”

Daken pried the bullet out while Gabby plugged the tear in the artery with her finger.

“It’s out,” Daken said, looking at the bullet closely. “But it looks like part of it broke off.”

“Yeah, I don’t think the tear is healing,” Gabby said. “Which of us is gonna dig for it? I can’t do heart-in-the-elevator forever.”

Daken decided not to ask. “Can you feel around for shrapnel?” he suggested. 

“Hang on,” Gabby replied. “Ok. Here it is.” She pulled out the fragment, put it on the table, and felt the artery begin to close. “I think we’re done,” she said to her brother.

“Well done, Honey Badger,” Daken said. “We need to go make sure Geriatric out there didn’t skewer anyone.”

“Good idea,” Gabby said. “Speaking from personal experience, that isn’t fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because these two need some more detailed sibling bonding.
> 
> Yes, Gabby is actually talking about a real medical drama that airs on TV in this. Extra points for anyone who recognizes which one it is.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed it!


End file.
